


Gifts for Lestrade 寄给雷斯垂德的礼物

by Ran_Zheng



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:26:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25033156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ran_Zheng/pseuds/Ran_Zheng
Summary: After Mycroft die, Lestrade received some gifts occasionally， and each gift contains a memory of the past.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes & Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes/Lestrade
Kudos: 4





	Gifts for Lestrade 寄给雷斯垂德的礼物

雷斯垂德并不喜欢这句婚礼誓词。

它像是某种预告，又像是一种暗示——不好的那种，夹杂着生命的无可奈何以及人世间一切的无常，明明和爱人结婚是件高兴的事，但偏偏有这样一句话，让他们时刻记住这份爱意总是有尽头的。

多半时候是人心的变化，厌倦和习以为常总是在某个瞬间突然降临。那样还好处理一点，雷斯垂德想，离婚手续并不复杂，和迈克罗夫特的可能会麻烦些，毕竟福尔摩斯的家产岂是几份文件就能理清的。

可他现在面临的不是这个问题。

Till death do us part.

他站在墓碑前的时候这样想道，这可真不是一句好话。

1.

这一份外卖到的不是时候，特别是当他没有点过时。雷斯垂德已经很久没能睡得这般安稳了，迈克罗夫特因病去世的这一个月，他几乎每个夜晚都会从睡梦中惊醒。他总会梦见他，最初的样子，一身得体昂贵的漂亮西装，一把黑伞，以及那让人不满却又无力反抗的优雅语调。每当他想像第一次那样张口说话的时候，哪怕在梦中也会清楚地意识到，他已经失去迈克罗夫特了。

所以他一次次地惊醒，然后剩余那个夜晚，只能在那些无边的回忆中徘徊。

于是当他无梦酣睡的这个早晨，突然被烦人的闹铃声所扰，哪怕是被称为苏格兰场脾气最好的总督察，也不免有些胸闷。

“您的外卖。”那个人把手里的豪华纸袋递给雷斯垂德，雷斯垂德有些狐疑地打量了一下他：“抱歉，可我没有点过外卖。”

那个年轻的外卖员疑惑着皱眉，然后看向手里打印出来的单子：“嗯……您是雷斯垂德先生吗。”

“我是，可我之前一直在睡觉。”

外卖员露出一个微笑：“那就没错啦，这是一位福尔摩斯先生所预定的外卖，要求我们在今天早上九点送到。”

他很久没有听到福尔摩斯这个姓氏了。他的朋友们都觉得他禁不起这样的打击，哪怕听到名字都可能会让他马上痛哭流涕，所以那些原本叫夏洛克“福尔摩斯”的手下也只用名字称呼大侦探，甚至避免夏洛克和他过度接触，好像他看到迈克罗夫特的弟弟就会被激起什么PTSD一样，他有些怔愣，在外卖员想要转身离开的时候叫住了他，“等等，能告诉我这是什么时候点的外卖吗？”

“两个多月前，先生。”外卖员说道，“今天一定是您的生日吧，所以您的爱人才会那么早就准备给你的礼物。”

说是礼物一点都不过分，哪怕很少有人用食物作为生日礼物。他知道这家甜品店的甜甜圈很贵，算得上奢侈品。他自己绝不会去这样的店里买甜甜圈，苏格兰场拐角的甜饼店是他的最爱，哪怕他不得不承认迈克罗夫特买的更加美味。

那里面整整齐齐地摆着八个甜甜圈，每一个都裹着浓郁香甜的巧克力酱，上面点缀着榛子和杏仁碎屑，甜美得像是个童话。

他见到夏洛克的那天就遇到迈克罗夫特了，不过不像华生医生心有余悸的那副模样，他和迈克罗夫特的第一次见面平和许多。他被如实地告知了那个长得过分不羁同时总爱口出狂言的年轻人实则智商超过160，有极高的反社会倾向，对于谜题的破解有着超出常人的痴迷，而眼前的这位哥哥花了很大的功夫才把夏洛克对于可卡因的兴趣转移到案子上来。

“可我们不能每当一位在政府做高官的公务员哥哥说他的弟弟有心理上的问题同时聪明过头，对于破案感兴趣就让他加入警队，那很快警队里人就多得要满出来了。哪怕您用我的职业生涯威胁我，我都不会这样轻易地答应。”

“我自然不会用您的工作威胁，我不过是为女王工作的一个微不足道小公务员而已。”他说这话的时候雷斯垂德忍不住出声打断了他，“小公务员？让我想想，捷豹豪车，半夜两点的会面加上你身上的这套西装，你确定你不是King’s Man？”

“拿科林·费尔斯的电影角色来比喻我的工作可不合适，雷斯垂德先生。关于我的谈话已经够多了，让我们回到正题上来，关于我的弟弟，我希望您能答应我的请求。”

“所以你也看他的电影？”

迈克罗夫特那一瞬间几乎有拍脑门的冲动：“所以我们的对话是不能进行下去了是吗？”

“当然啦，福尔摩斯先生。”

一个月之后雷斯垂德才允许让夏洛克碰他的案子，结案的那个下午迈克罗夫特和他有了另外一个会面。

“别告诉我这就是常态了，那我可要重新考虑是否要继续和你弟弟合作了。”雷斯垂德坐在会客桌后面，有些不给面子的说道。这个办公室宽敞而舒适，小公务员？雷斯垂德拿他十几年的警察生涯打包票，这人最起码也是个什么MI6或者外交部的高官。

迈克罗夫特好整以暇地看着雷斯垂德：“雷斯垂德先生，我的弟弟可不是个善茬儿，我相信你能从我这里得到很多实用的咨询，比如说怎么让夏洛克乖乖交出证物袋，让你来告诉他该怎么配合你们的工作而不是你们被他牵着鼻子走。”

雷斯垂德恍然大悟：“你是要告诉我如何威胁他。”

“我会用更加委婉的词语。”

他们似乎在这方面达成了共识。雷斯垂德需要夏洛克的才能，而迈克罗夫特则需要一个像雷斯垂德这样正直的人管着夏洛克，同时让他没办法闲下来继续去碰那些脏东西，他们彼此之间交换了一个了然的微笑。

他们聊完之后陷入了一段诡异的沉默之中，雷斯垂德似乎没有表示他想走的欲望，而迈克罗夫特在那段连针掉在地上都能听到响声的安静之中，突然发现雷斯垂德正盯着他手边那盘巧克力甜甜圈。

“请不必拘束，雷斯垂德先生。”他把瓷盘推到雷斯垂德面前。

雷斯垂德显然犹豫了一下，但他最终还是无法抵挡住巧克力甜甜圈的诱惑——那是他最爱的甜食，哪怕对面坐着伏地魔他都愿意先咬上一口。事实证明他的选择没错，那是他吃过最美味的甜甜圈。

“该死的奢侈。”他嘟囔道。

在这之后很长的一段时间，一直延续到生命的终点，雷斯垂德总会收到这样的巧克力甜甜圈盒子，里面装着八个甜甜圈。他从未自己购买过，每当夏洛克闯了祸，碰到了需要熬夜的案子，或是迈克罗夫特的手伸太长惹他不满，他的办公桌上或是餐厅最显眼的地方都会摆上这样一盒甜甜圈，迈克罗夫特从一开始就知道该如何俘获这位探长的心抑或说获取他的原谅，就从那纠缠于唇舌之间的浓郁甜蜜开始。

雷斯垂德咬下那口巧克力甜甜圈。

还是最开始的那个味道。

只是更苦了一些。

2.

迈克罗夫特病逝前有很长一段时间只有他们两人相处。那间病房里滴答作响的机器以及雷斯垂德偶尔的絮叨和绵长的呼吸是迈克罗夫特的催眠曲，那些注入他青紫血管的药物让他鲜少有清醒的时候，他睡前总能看到雷斯垂德的脸。

夏洛克只会在晚上来。那时候他看不清迈克罗夫特的脸，只能看到幽幽发光的仪器上那些证明他哥哥还活着的数字。他恨他的哥哥，从他十二岁起，到后来迈克罗夫特成为他混沌岁月中唯一的依靠，那时候他还没有遇到格里高利·雷斯垂德和约翰·华生，在他多次药物使用过度的时候，清醒时总能看到他哥哥隐含担忧的眼神。

他们一起熬过了那段时光。

却没想到在数十年之后迎来了另一段。

夏洛克会在那儿呆坐到早上，盯着那些跳动的数字和曲线。那时候连雷斯垂德都不会打扰他们，他知道那是独属于兄弟俩的时光，哪怕迈克罗夫特一直在昏睡，从未意识到夏洛克的到来。

年轻的时候他鲜少看到迈克罗夫特虚弱的模样，他的哥哥并不强壮，虽然他总是嘲讽他哥哥魁梧得像堵墙。但他心里知道迈克罗夫特为他扛了多少风雨，他知道迈克罗夫特一直一种特殊的方式保护着他，但这也让夏洛克莫名地厌恶迈克罗夫特。

他永远说不清对于迈克罗夫特的感情，但他知道当迈克罗夫特就这样躺在那里，因为那些电线和贴片显得异常脆弱时，他心里某一块也不由地坍塌了。

雷斯垂德收到第二份礼物是在他参加完前手下的升职派对之后。他很喜欢莎莉，像是他未曾拥有过的妹妹。莎莉·多诺万很争气，在雷斯垂德退休后的第五年就爬上了总督察的位子，她还很年轻，可能会比雷斯垂德走得更远。

那份礼物就放在他公寓的门口。

很小的一个盒子，抽开缎带，打开绒面盒盖，里面是一对宝蓝色的袖扣。

雷斯垂德发誓他再也不会给夏洛克任何一个案子。他几乎是精疲力竭地翻越过那道围栏，喘着粗气把手铐铐在犯罪嫌疑人的手腕上，他甚至都没有骂夏洛克的力气了，只能在心底暗暗记上一笔，然后狠狠地瞪夏洛克一眼。

半个小时后多诺克探长的婚礼即将开始，而他穿着的西装上满是尘土，甚至还有一道口子，想必是刚刚翻越围栏时勾住了上面的尖刺，他不可能就这样去参加好友的婚礼，而现在回家也赶不及了。

而夏洛克从来不会为他人考虑，抓到犯人之后就自顾自离开了，雷斯垂德无奈地吩咐迟来的小组成员把犯人带到苏格兰场，正发愁到底应该怎么办的时候，那辆他不能更熟悉的小黑车。

他一把拉开车门坐了进去：“我今天可没闲工夫和你聊该死的夏洛克，你要是真的感谢我的话就把我送到该死的婚礼现场。”

“乐意效劳。”迈克罗夫特轻轻扣了扣挡板，性能优越的捷豹便悄无声息地驶了出去，迈克罗夫特拿出一个纸袋递给雷斯垂德，“算作补偿。”

里面是一套西装——自然比雷斯垂德身上的那件不知道好了多少倍，他低声道谢，然后问道：“你不介意……？”

“请自便，雷斯垂德探长。”迈克罗夫特避开视线，给雷斯垂德足够的换衣空间，丝毫不在意雷斯垂德用过于粗鲁的动作套上那套定制西装：“你好像会什么魔法，这套西装就好像是为我量身定做的一样……该不会真的是……”

“只能说我意料到这种特殊事件的发生，并且提前做好准备而已。”迈克罗夫特微笑道，雷斯垂德虽然暗自腹诽，但现在他受了迈克罗夫特的恩惠，也不好这样直白地吐槽他。还好目的地不远，他们很快就到了。雷斯垂德正向告别下车，却被迈克罗夫特拦下了。

“你会需要这个的。”迈克罗夫特解下自己袖子上的袖扣，摊开手递给雷斯垂德。

“这……”雷斯垂德抓抓头发，却也不好意思直接拂了迈克罗夫特的好意，“可我不会戴这个东西。”

迈克罗夫特微愣，露出了然的笑意，为雷斯垂德亲自戴上袖扣。

“祝您度过美好的夜晚，探长先生。”

下了车的雷斯垂德觉得今天似乎有些莫名的燥热，可前方喜悦气氛很快就感染了他，让他忘记那浮上脸庞却又很快褪下的红晕。

那套西装和那对袖扣雷斯垂德再也没有还给迈克罗夫特。一开始他在某次例行见面时提过，但迈克罗夫特说那算是一直照顾夏洛克的补偿，雷斯垂德所做之事的价值远远高于一套高定西装以及那副小小的袖扣。等之后他们终于在一起，也不必还了。蓝宝石袖扣陪伴雷斯垂德出席过很多必须着正装的场合，包括他们的婚礼。

迈克罗夫特提出过异议，可雷斯垂德给了他一个完全无法拒绝的理由。

“他是见证。”

这个理由拥有充分的说服力。

可惜后来那副袖扣无意之间遗失了，他忘了是丢在哪儿了，但他也一直都没有告诉迈克罗夫特，他可不想自己的丈夫再逮住一个指责他生活习惯的机会，而且迈克罗夫特有一整个抽屉的袖扣供他借用。

虽然不是最初的那对了。

他原以为这是新的，只不过一模一样，但当他把袖扣从绒盒里取出来之后，却发现这就是之前那对，左边那个底部的凹痕是他之前不小心造成的，他记得。

他的丈夫估计早就发现了那对遗失了的袖扣，但他没说，默默找回来了，大概本想在某个纪念日时拿出来，让雷斯垂德不得不答应他一个请求或是什么诺言，但最终却再无机会，只能作为死后的一点浪漫。

什么东西都瞒不住迈克罗夫特·福尔摩斯，在他们在一起之后的第19年，迈克罗夫特去世后半年，雷斯垂德再一次意识到这个道理。

3  
雷斯垂德65岁生日是他自己一个人过的。

约翰·华生曾邀请他来221B度过这个生日，叫上那些熟悉的人，那些苏格兰场的同事。但话音刚落就遭到了两个人的反对，他的室友以及他的好伙伴。

他知道雷斯垂德为什么不愿意——他就是这样的人，永远不愿意麻烦别人。至于夏洛克，他只当做是别扭或是反社会人格作祟，通常这时候约翰会提点一下夏洛克，踩他或是肘击，这次他选择了后者。

“你根本不明白！”夏洛克大吼道。

他怎么会明白呢，约翰难得露出一个苦笑。

一年多以前迈克罗夫特的离世让他有很长一段时间无法从阴影里走出来，这个阴影来自夏洛克。死亡证明了他有多爱他一直咒骂嘲讽的哥哥。约翰经常会听到深夜伴随着隐隐哭声的小提琴曲。他从未听过这样的，似乎不是什么名家所作。之后他知道那是迈克罗夫特谱的曲子。

“我小时候睡不安稳，偷偷跑到我哥房间，他总是会给我哼这首曲子。”

那是某一个天将微明的凌晨夏洛克对他说的。他从不知道迈克罗夫特在音乐上也有如此的才华，他虽然不懂音乐，但那乐曲却能让他无端平静下来。他不明白为何迈克罗夫特最终走上了这样一条路，明明在数学和音乐上都有令人钦羡的才华。

“没有人能理解他。”夏洛克说道，“尤其是我。”

约翰·华生从来都不喜欢迈克罗夫特。他甚至在某一段特定的时间怀疑雷斯垂德有什么把柄在迈克罗夫特手上，不然一个温暖宽容到过分的人怎么会去选择这样一个几乎不通人情的冰人。哪怕后来他确定迈克罗夫特和雷斯垂德的确彼此相爱，他也无法再升起过多的好感。

大抵他还是个彻底的普通人，只是把所有的信任都交给了夏洛克，所以再难去面对另外一个福尔摩斯。

迈克罗夫特去世的那段日子他几乎没有遇见过雷斯垂德，哀恸是无法感同身受的，再多的安慰都形同虚设。第一个月的时候只有夏洛克偶尔回去他哥原来的公寓，约翰不知道他去干什么，是和雷斯垂德聊那些关于迈克罗夫特的事情，还是沉默地陪伴，他不知道，但他知道从某一天开始雷斯垂德好像又变成了他原来认识的那个，虽然看上去更加苍老和脆弱。

夏洛克对此不肯多言，也不说是自己的功劳，能从他嘴里撬出来的答案就只有一个单词。

“礼物。”

除此之外他不肯再说任何线索。

约翰不是夏洛克，所以他不会懂。

生日那天早上九点起床后雷斯垂德打开了家门，瘦长的礼盒躺在门口——他知道他能够等到什么。

那是一瓶白葡萄酒。

自从认识夏洛克之后，这样的会面几乎一周一次，但不时，会面并不会发生在第欧根尼那个体面的俱乐部办公室，而是各种他从未光临的高档餐厅。第一次的时候雷斯垂德还会有些拘谨，但后来他甚至有些期待下一次光临的酒店，他们家的招牌到底是烤羊排还是煎兔肉，反正他来者不拒。

迈克罗夫特对酒的品味很好，雷斯垂德每次都对那入口的顺滑赞不绝口，要是天天和迈克罗夫特吃饭，他保不定会染上酒瘾，不过他自己也买不起就是了。

他一如往常在侍者为他们送上正餐之前讲完了关于夏洛克的一切，包括他砸了4个花瓶5扇玻璃需要赔偿的事儿，年长的福尔摩斯保证他会为弟弟擦干净屁股，然后雷斯垂德心满意足地看着侍者为他送上一份煎鲑鱼肉配芦笋。

“探长先生……格里高利，有件事我需要和你坦白。”

“嗯？”雷斯垂德专注于眼前的美食，只来得及抬头看迈克罗夫特一眼，还趁机多抿了一口酒。迈克罗夫特心下无奈，但想起自己要说的话又有些羞赧，他是第一次做这样的事，是个初学者。

现在的气氛很好，这是一个隐蔽的角落，和周围的喧嚣隔绝，扭头便可以看到窗外灯光下的泰晤士河闪着粼粼波光，他们之间的氛围平和，没有掺杂着对于夏洛克和工作的不满和愤怒，哪怕他再怎么懵懂，都知道当下最适合告白不过。

“我喜欢你。”

他其实准备了很多话，而那些赞美到嘴边的时候却变成了最简单的一句。显然，没有那些铺垫话语，直白的喜欢让雷斯垂德无比错愕，他下意识的反应告诉迈克罗夫特自己做了一个错误的决定——他刚刚含在嘴里的白葡萄酒还来不及吞下，就朝着相反的方向直奔着迈克罗夫特的脸去了。他尴尬地用餐巾拂去雷斯垂德碰到他脸上的酒液，在心中暗自懊悔。

时机不对，他想。

迈克罗夫特一边擦拭一边想着用什么话把这个尴尬的场面掩盖过去，但他引以为傲的口才在这时候却突然卡了壳。能把嘲讽用夸赞的语气说出来的迈克罗夫特在现在却找不到合适的语言，看来爱情真的是生理缺陷——亦或是他能创造出人本来未曾拥有过的缺陷。

“啊……抱歉……”雷斯垂德忍着笑抓了抓他那头在灯光下异常耀眼的银发，“呃，能告诉我你为什么会，喜欢我吗？”

这不在他料想的任何一个情况之内，但他想了想强装镇定地说道：“我一直认为情感是不稳定因素，他会让人失去理智与思考的能力，同时造成难以弥补的后果——这点可以参照阿德勒女士的事迹……”他说道这里的时候雷斯垂德的表情已经有些扭曲，介于喷笑而出和疑惑不解之间的一个奇妙临界点上，迈克罗夫特发现了这点，“我的意思是，我从未了解过关于爱情的一切，他对我来说一个全然陌生的领域，但我发现我喜欢上了你。”

雷斯垂德的表情缓和了，他看上去仿佛被迈克罗夫特的话语所动，而迈克罗夫特苍白的脸则染上一丝血色，让他看上去竟然生动了几分，他觉得自己简直在雷斯垂德面前解剖自己一样：“诚然，你有时候会让我无法忍受，那些脱口而出的脏话也实在太多了一些……”

雷斯垂德终于忍不住叫停，为什么会有人在表白的时候数落对方，这难不成也是属于福尔摩斯的怪癖：“迈克罗夫特·福尔摩斯，我怀疑你知不知道表白的定义。”

他对面的人面色如常，依旧是那副无可挑剔的冰块模样，但雷斯垂德却从他的眼神里捕捉到一丝慌张，他在心里暗笑，某些人用眼神把自己出卖得一干二净。

他可以拒绝那个装腔作势的迈克罗夫特，却发现自己难以对真诚的迈克罗夫特说出任何一个近似于“不”的话。大抵他也早就从某一个时刻开始就喜欢上了这位了不起的大英政府，或说是一个操心的哥哥。

但归根到底还是迈克罗夫特·福尔摩斯本身。

可他从不是一个言语派的人，语言在某些时候显得有些多余，他偏好用行动佐证。

他直接越过桌子吻住迈克罗夫特的唇。

他喜欢白葡萄酒的味道，从那时候开始。

“混蛋。”雷斯垂德低笑着呢喃，“你都不在我面前了，我怎么喷你一脸。”

迈克罗夫特严格地控制雷斯垂德的进酒量，一天绝对不能多于一杯，而雷斯垂德压根瞒不住他，哪怕没有无所不在的监控，迈克罗夫特也能从细枝末节中演绎出他一天的行踪，连他中午吃了几个甜甜圈都一清二楚。

现在再也没有人会约束他了。

他打开酒塞，让澄清酒液填满高脚酒杯。

“生日快乐。”他对自己说到。

以往都会配上一个落在颊边的吻。

这次也一样。周遭的一切都和迈克罗夫特还在时一样，让他觉得迈克罗夫特就在身边。

空气替他一吻。

4.

那是一朵玫瑰花。

只不过已经有些凋谢了，经过特殊处理他永远停留在花瓣边微卷带褐的那个时刻。雷斯垂德想了好久才记起这朵花的来历。

迈克罗夫特离去已经两年了，他的日子平静而又自在。他养了几只猫，偶尔会和约翰与夏洛克一起吃个饭，会应邀去苏格兰场给年轻的一辈讲讲自己一起破获的疑案——由于夏洛克的关系，这部分内容绝不会少。

很少有人相信他完完全全走出来了，他们像是对待什么易碎的瓷器一样对待雷斯垂德，在他面前不谈谁的恋情，也绝对不会提到死亡这个字。很多时候他自己会提起迈克罗夫特，但时常要面对压抑的寂静和那些胆子大的人小心翼翼地询问。

然后他也不再提起这个名字了。

雷斯垂德排练过太多次死亡。警察本就是高危行业，几小时前在茶水间和你抱怨咖啡太难喝的人也许在这一秒就会覆盖着满身的血迹走向生命的尽头。而他常常是给别人带来噩耗的那一个。他给别的家庭带去许多坏消息，当医生告诉他他的丈夫即将面临死亡时，他终于明白站在另一边人的心情。

他抑制住想吼医生让她闭嘴的冲动，取而代之的是一句平静的：“我明白了，辛苦你了。”

多少次预演也抵挡不了那一次的冲击。

但现在都过去了。

雷斯垂德把玻璃罩住的玫瑰花摆在窗台上。

他很容易就忘记掉各种纪念日。

别指望他记得结婚的日子，他连自己的生日都要靠别人提醒。

迈克罗夫特对此常常会表示不满，谁都不会想当你准备好了美酒美食之后，面对的是丈夫的一个加班电话。

今天是他们结婚三周年的纪念日，前两年他不是忘了就是在加班，而这次也没好多少，等他终于从工作中抬头，看到日历上画着的圆圈时已经早就过了晚饭的点。雷斯垂德急忙拨通那个电话，他的态度极为陈恳，对方一接通就马上道歉，然后听迈克罗夫特了然的语气：“看来我的估计没有错，只不过我也因为一些国际事务在唐宁街加班。”

雷斯垂德几乎松了一口气：“看来今年也不能好好地吃一餐了。”

“我可以让安西娅用高跟鞋把首相敲晕。”迈克罗夫特含笑提议道，“哪怕我不那么提议安西娅都要这样做了，那姑娘的拳头都已经握紧了，白眼都快翻到后脑勺。”

雷斯垂德毫不遮掩自己的笑声：“那需要我来拯救你们吗？”

“半个小时之后在老地方等我们吧。”迈克罗夫特沉吟道，“这种毫无营养又无休止的对话是时候结束了。”

雷斯垂德走进一家即将打烊的花店。他本来只是碰碰运气，结婚纪念日当天去接伴侣回家，空着手绝对会迎来迈克罗夫特责难的眼神，这个时候迈克罗夫特最爱的那家甜品店也肯定关门了，他开着车的时候发现了这家还未关门的花店，买下最后三只玫瑰。

虽然有些寒酸。雷斯垂德把花放在副驾驶座的时候想到，但他也有能力用一个美妙的夜晚止住迈克罗夫特所有抱怨。

安西娅不愿意搭他们的顺风车，那个姑娘下了班就不在乎上司的铁面，甚至敢调侃平时不近人情的大英政府，她留下一句祝福和暧昧不清的话语，便甩着她的小手包踩着8厘米的高跟快速离开了。

“所以，玫瑰？”迈克罗夫特挑眉看着霸占他位子的花朵，“探长先生终于明白纪念日的意义了？”

雷斯垂德翻了一个白眼。他知道迈克罗夫特其实并不在意所谓的纪念日，他记着这个日子也只是因为他过目不忘的能力，他只是不会放过任何一个可以拿来提过分要求的机会罢了，而雷斯垂德知道这一点，却总是无可奈何地默许，毕竟的确是他理亏。

那束玫瑰在他们房间的玻璃花瓶里插了三个晚上，之后雷斯垂德就再也没有见过了，他本以为是打扫卫生的清洁阿姨丢掉的，却不知是迈克罗夫特拿去做了永久化处理。

5

这便是他能够释然的秘诀。

而这个秘诀全然是迈克罗夫特给予的。

那些礼物总是会在某些特定的日子送达，或者在一个平凡的日子，他永远摸不清规律，。他不知道迈克罗夫特是什么时候安排的，在他们得知噩耗之后的几个月迈克罗夫特还能够自如地生活，想必是在那个时候，他便安排好给雷斯垂德余生的所有惊喜，他大概把所有的时间都用在这上面了。有些大概是夏洛克参与谋划的，可能有某几个兄弟相伴的夜晚，他们曾有过交流——福尔摩斯们的一个眨眼都可能会传递信息，而那些都是雷斯垂德不会知道的。

他不想去寻觅礼物背后的路径，他满怀期许地等待下一个礼物降临，不去想这样的惊喜会在什么时候终止。

他知道这样迈克罗夫特会一直陪伴着他。

约翰知道这些礼物时有些疑惑，那时他们三个人坐在斯皮迪的角落，这是他们通常的聚会，基本都是约翰和雷斯垂德说话，而夏洛克坐在一边沉默不语地听着。当他把心中的疑惑问出口的时候，夏洛克终于说了第一句话。

“记住是为了更好地忘却伤痛。”

雷斯垂德露出一个微笑，约翰沉思片刻似乎悟透了这句话背后的意义。他们都曾失去过某人，有些东西都是相同的。

接下来夏洛克不再说话，约翰和雷斯垂德漫无边际地聊着天，夏洛克的指节轻轻敲击着木质桌面，是约翰这几年来最为熟悉的旋律。

灯光洒在他们身上，镀了一层金色的光。


End file.
